The Person of Interest
by tiff098765
Summary: Castle & Beckett are all in, but Maddox wants them dead. But two strangers can help. Castle/ Person of Interest crossover. You'll still like it if you don't watch POI. Plenty of Caskett!
1. Chapter 1

_If you're unfamiliar with the show _Person of Interest_, the premise is that a man named Harold Finch has developed a computer program that analyzes New York City security video feeds and cell phone calls to identify crimes during their planning stage. The program identifies a threat and produces the social security number of the person involved. Two men, Finch and John Reese, a former CIA hitman, go about stopping the crimes before they happen. They have two cops who help them – Carter who helps because she wants to do what's right, and Fusco who helps because he owes Reese. Fusco refers to the network of dirty cops as 'HR.'_

* * *

PERSON OF INTEREST

It was over. Not because they'd solved it, but because she'd walked away. She had quit her job (though Rick had a sneaking suspicion that Gates will have "forgotten" Kate's resignation by the time her suspension time is over), and he had deleted all of his notes from his smartboard. They'd made it back to her place, where he found that she'd taken down the murder board in her window as well.

They were free.

Castle rummaged through Kate's kitchen trying to find the coffee filters.

"Jeez, Castle, you're making a mess of everything. You shoulda just asked." She smiled, with no malice behind that statement. Those same words would have been biting and hurt-filled only a week ago.

Now, though, she wore his dress shirt unbuttoned and sky blue silk panties and a joyful grin. And he just couldn't help but step in for a kiss.

* * *

John Reese's phone rang. He didn't look at the caller ID. It was Finch. It was always Finch. They had another number.

By the time John reached Finch's place, they'd already begun compiling background. This one looked difficult. This one has lots of enemies. This one has even already survived more than one attempt on her life.

They pulled information on her team, her captain, her former captain, and her unofficial partner. Information on her last case. Information on who threw her off a roof just over a week before.

The images filled Finch's screen. The last one was the fake driver's license of the would-be assassin, current alias Cole Maddox.

John let out a heavy sigh. "Shit."

Finch's face immediately quirked in question, "You know him?"

John gave an almost imperceptible nod. "He's like me," he deadpanned. "If he's after her, she doesn't have much time."

* * *

"Look, Reese, I can't help you much on this. Everyone's breathing down my neck about you," Detective Carter sighed into her phone.

"Much? So you'll help a little," John questioned.

"Only because she's a good cop. I'll call you if I find anything." She almost hung up when she heard him speak again.

"Do you know her, or just her reputation?" Maybe if Carter knows this Beckett, she'll be a bigger help.

"We've met. I used to date one of the detectives on her team."

"Ryan or Esposito?"

"Huh. You've already done some homework. Esposito."

"Good to know." He smiled when he said it, and she heard the lilt in his voice.

"Why, Mr. Reese? Are you trying to find out my type?"

He let out a quiet laugh and answered, "I will talk to you soon, Detective," then ended the call.

Reese selected another name on his contact list. "Fusco, time to make yourself useful."

The surly detective's lip curled. As if he hadn't been plenty useful to Reese's vigilante efforts. "What now?"

"How deep are you in with HR?"

"Deep enough. Why?"

"Find out all you can on the rumor that there were dirty cops involved in the attacks on Detective Kate Beckett."

"Nikki Heat?" Reese could hear Fusco's surprise.

"Who?"

"That chick detective that got shot last summer? Her so-called partner is a mystery writer. His Nikki Heat character is based on her."

"Sounds like you know a lot about her already." Reese wasn't sure if it was a good thing that this semi-dirty cop might know Beckett.

"Obviously, you've never seen her, or you'd have paid attention to her before now, too. Unless that part of you is as screwed up as the rest of you is." Fusco smirked at his payback for the 'make yourself useful' comment.

Reese ignored him and hung up the phone without another word. Minutes later, he pulled his car to a stop on Kate Beckett's block and began to look for a hidden vantage point.

* * *

Rick pulled his jeans on, but didn't bother buttoning them. She'd walked by and ran her fingers across her bare chest so many times in the last week, he'd lost count. And she unbuttoned his pants anytime she had the chance. She seemed to like that look on him. Bare chest with snug, unbuttoned jeans. He was happy to oblige.

His mother was still in the Hamptons, and Alexis had left for her senior trip four days after graduation. They still had three days before she got home, and they intended to spend every minute making up for all the time spent staying quiet and for all the touches not taken. He even accused Kate of trying to set records and of being a nudist at heart.

They were talking, finally talking, and laughing and touching and doing everything they'd wanted for so long.

She strutted up and pressed her lithe body to his, nosing under his jaw. Hooking her thumbs through his belt loops, she purred, "What are these on for? Just so I can enjoy pulling them off again?"

He captured her lips with his, languidly working over them, while caressing her bare back softly, so softly.

"I thought we might go on a walk. Maybe to the farmer's market or a coffee shop?" He nibbled her ear.

"Tired of this already?" she teased.

"Never. But we're running out of sustenance, and haven't been outside for days."

"Ahh. Well, we do need to keep our energy levels up. It wouldn't do for you to pass out from over-exertion in my bed," she murmured, lips brushing just below his Adam's apple.

Rick laughed. As if he'd be the one passing out first from not having food. His fingers caressed her ribs, no longer protruding like they were in the fall, but still not carrying any extra weight.

It had taken him a while to believe it, but he was finally wrapping his mind around the truth that she really had put her case to rest. And she was okay with letting it go. He hadn't seen her this happy, this free, in… well… ever. He'd never seen her look free. Until this week.

He wished they'd caught her shooter. He wanted to put the man in the ground himself. But not if going after him killed Kate. Or if it killed this relationship. He could let go of his desire for vengeance, no, justice, in order to have her. Like this. Smiling and naked in his arms. Alive and in love.

She'd said that, too. Not the night she showed up wet and repentant at his door, threw herself at him, and turned his world on end. She didn't say those words that night.

"I'm sorry, Castle. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _Those _words, he found, he needed even more than he needed to hear that she loved him. Forgiveness was given, and she took him to bed. They'd hardly left the bed since. They'd moved from his bed to hers at some point, intending to just get her clothes, but instead stayed for two days.

But she eventually said those words. She loves him. She said it… to explain? He couldn't understand why she gave it all up. She acted like he should have known already. That saying it was superfluous, obvious. But when he objected to her quitting her job, she knew he needed to hear the words.

"I can't do it anymore, Rick. I can't… I can't have you find me splattered on a sidewalk or stabbed or shot and be too late to save me. Or have Ryan and Espo show up at your door to inform you that I…. I can't do it, Rick. I can't hurt you like that. It's not a risk I can keep taking. I have to stop, because I love you too much to risk hurting you again." He responded with a crushing kiss full of wonder and passion.

Castle watched her smile, free and unburdened. Not investigating. Safe. And she loves him. Wow.

"So? Farmers market? Coffee? Somewhere else?" He planted a kiss on the top of her head and inhaled deeply, his arms wrapped loosely around her in a tender embrace.

Reluctantly, she stopped trailing kissed across his chest. "Farmer's market. Coffee to go on the way."

* * *

_Please review! I'm addicted to reviews like my dog's addicted to humping our peach tree. Freak. (The dog's a freak, not me. I just really love reviews.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Reese watched the couple emerge from her building. Holding hands and smiling tenderly. He knew this man from his file. It was her partner. How did this detail evade Finch's research? Maybe this romantic relationship was new. He had gone over his reports from Finch, Carter, and Fusco, and there had been no hint of this partnership including a romantic relationship as well. It had been widely rumored for a while, when the partnership was new, but rumors had since died down.

A full city block behind them, he followed on foot. They weren't even watching their six; how could they not be watching? The most recent attempt on her life was still so fresh.

And that was what made it interesting. Her number hadn't come up before. Enough was done out of range of their surveillance network that not even the machine had caught onto the threat. The hitman was good. And Reese knew _exactly_ how good he was. He had joined the military because he enjoyed killing, but disappeared after murdering another Green Beret. It was rumored that he'd been poached by the CIA. Or mercenaries. Reese was one of the few who knew the truth.

The operative was a merc, who killed for fun and money. He was one of the truly scary ones who could blend in, look and act completely normal, enjoy perfectly delightful dates with intelligent, confident women, and have no one suspect the predator within. He could answer correctly on psych evals to get the promotions he wanted then walk out and kill with no remorse. Reese thought that was their only difference. Reece remembered the faces of those he killed, and each one affected him. Some, he knew mankind was better off without; some, he tried not to think about and told himself he was following orders like a good soldier.

During the mission they had worked together, years ago, the man had gone by the name Michael Ray. John was never sure if it was his real name or an alias. But all police information would be calling him Maddox right now, so that's what he would use, too.

Maddox's information and most recent alias had been entered into the current BOLO watch list by Detective Kevin Ryan. It wouldn't help. They wouldn't find him. He was either long gone, or disguised well enough that he could just walk into the police station without even arousing suspicion.

The only thing he couldn't figure out was how Maddox had been sloppy enough to leave DNA behind. Either he did it on purpose to increase the thrill of the chase, or he was even more cracked than before. And he was a crazy son of bitch before.

Trailing far behind, he watched the happy couple duck into a coffee shop, kissing as she slid past him holding the door open. Yeah, this behavior had to be a new development. Beckett & Castle couldn't get enough of each other. Reese paused to 'window shop' across the street while they got their coffees.

Xxxx

They stood the short line being that cheesy couple Kate always hated to see because it made her secretly jealous. Rick stood behind her, close enough for his chest to touch her shoulder blades, his hands on her hips, her fingers skating up the front of his thigh. She ordered coffee and pastries for them both, as well as a pouch of freshly roasted coffee beans.

His voice rumbled in her ear, "You know how hot I find it that you didn't have to ask what I want?"

She grinned. "Rick, I know exactly what you want."

His eyes darkened, and she raised her eyebrow with an _I dare you_ look.

The barista called out "Beckett," in a voice that conveyed he was just too cool to care if Beckett came to get the cups he'd set on the counter.

Castle got the cups and handed one to her. She smiled. He decided to always bring her coffee in the mornings, no matter what. That smile melted him every damn time. Espo wouldn't ever have to fill the gap by bringing her coffee ever again. That is, if she decided to go back to work. If she can. No matter, she can join the circus and he'll still bring the coffee. She can become a stay at home mom and he'll… whoa, shit.

"Castle, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing."

She didn't buy it. "You went away somewhere in your head for a second there."

She looked around, scanning nearby faces, cop instincts kicking in.

He smiled. "Nothing's wrong. Just thinking of things to come."

"Good things?"

"Yeah. Very good things." He looked around and they were outside. Yeah, he did go away, didn't he? They were on the sidewalk, and his vision of her as mother to his child – children? – made him not register that they'd walked out of the coffee shop. He grinned and kissed her again. "Mmm. You taste good."

She smiled and simply accepted his response. Their hands linked again as they turned toward the farmer's market.

Kate's phone rang in her pocket. She pulled it out just enough to see the caller ID. "The 12th". She dropped it back into her pocket and let it go to voice mail.

Reese kept his distance and checked out tomatoes while Castle taught Beckett how to tell how a pineapple was ripe.

His phone rang. "Fusco. What did you find?"

"Most people say 'Hello,' when they answer the phone. Or their own name."

"I'm not most people." Reese kept his voice monotone. He'd save the quips and chit-chat for Carter. He wasn't friends with this jerk and wasn't going to pretend to be.

Fusco rolled his eyes and delivered. "There is a lot of new information being filed, but most of it requires security clearance. It looks like there was a police cover-up twenty years ago that made somebody very rich and very powerful. Even HR's afraid of him. The only response I got was to not look into it or I wouldn't be looking into anything ever again. Whatever Beckett found, whoever she crossed, Reese, this is really, really big. I don't think that even you can help her."

Reese looked across the pavilion again. She was laughing and looking adoringly into her partner's eyes as he joked about the fruit, sunlight gilding her hair. Castle looked amazed to be there.

"I hope you're wrong, Fusco."

Xxxxx

Rick carried the cotton grocery bag in one hand and held Kate's hand with the other. She took every opportunity to touch him, smile at him broadly, lean against him… she turned again towards him to whisper into his ear innuendo too suggestive to say out loud on the open sidewalk. Rick pulled her, once again against his body, oblivious to the throng of people around them on the New York sidewalk. A quick kiss, a nuzzle of noses, before Kate's eyes locked onto blue ones. Not Rick's.

"Castle," she said, smiling, pretending to have not noticed the familiar face behind them, "That guy, a block back. Does he look familiar?"

Castle stilled, kept his arms around her, and turned them so he could see who she meant. "Which one?"

"Black suit."

He was about to tell her that half the men he could see were in black suits, but then he saw the face, too. "I saw him at the farmers' market."

Kate crumpled inwardly. Her voice was barely more than a breath. "Damn. I saw him outside the coffee shop."

Castle's fingers threaded into her hair to cup her skull. The man didn't seem to be able to tell that they had seen him. He kept walking toward them. Rick kissed her forehead and asked, "Are you armed?"

They turned and walked with the crowd hoping to gain a little distance between them and their tail. "No. My back-up piece –I mean, my gun – is at home. I thought this was supposed to be over."

They walked faster, and the man fell back a little ways.

Xxxxx

"Finch, I think I've been made."

"Hold on, there's something going on with the Beckett case. Something's happening. Don't make contact yet."

* * *

_Please review! They're addictive like sex on the beach. The drink, you perv. Actual sex on the beach is gross. Sand in all the wrong places._


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn Montgomery was the one who made the connection. She came in to find out what came of the young man she shot when he broke into her house, only to find Esposito and Beckett gone and a murder board for a man she's known for decades. Crime scene photos of his stereotypical politician's office.

Ryan found her gaping at the board. "You know him?"

"He was one of Roy's closest friends. Kevin, what's going on?" Tears brimmed in her eyes.

Ryan swore under his breath and waved for Gates to join him. The captain noticed Evelyn and softened. "Mrs. Montgomery, what can we do for you?"

"Was this done by whoever is after Kate? What does this have to do with Roy?"

Gates blinked in confusion. "What? Why would you think that?"

Evelyn tried to be stoic, she was a strong woman, but there were too many connected people being hurt and killed. Her chin quivered.

Ryan intervened. "Mrs. Montgomery. Right now, we don't know of any connections. If we find something solid, we'll let you know." He placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt at comforting her and walked her out.

Gates went over the crime scene photos again with Ryan, hoping to find something CSU may have missed. "What the hell is going on here, Detective?" Their results came back from the lab: another DNA match to Beckett's shooter. The victim had only law books on his shelves, save for one work of fiction: _Heat Rises._

Castle's cell phone number was written on the inside of the dust jacket.

Ryan schooled his features, and shrugged, but Gates could recognize his tells well enough already. "In my office," she commanded.

The door clicked shut behind him.

"Spill it."

Ryan looked out at the three empty chairs in the bullpen, then another glance at the murder board. What if Beckett was the next autopsy photo up there? Or Castle? If he'd been even one second later on that roof….

"Detective. I'm waiting."

Ryan sighed. And he told her. Everything.

Xxxx

Beckett acted like she was pulling Castle around a corner for a kiss, then they both assumed a ready stance, waiting for the man in the suit to follow, willing themselves to not panic. Castle grabbed a scrap of lumber out of the dumpster in the alley and held it tightly, ready to swing.

"Any second now…" she whispered.

He didn't follow them around the corner. He walked near the curb and looked down the alley to see where they went. They were waiting. He kept walking.

His phone chirped in his pocket. "Reese, it looks like another body has got Maddox's DNA on it. And he's connected to Beckett's late boss. I'll send you the autopsy photo."

Reese nodded. "Sound like it's time to meet Beckett and Castle."

He stopped walking and leaned against a light post.

Beckett ventured a peek. "It looks like he's waiting for us."

"I'm calling Ryan." Castle wasn't about to go it without backup. Ryan would send help.

"Castle, look."

Rick followed her gaze to the man in the suit, leisurely waiting against the post. The man smiled and gave a quick nod, then held his hands out to the sides. Empty. He raised his eyebrows as if he were asking permission. Then he started toward them.

Ryan answered the phone. "Castle. I've been calling Beckett all morning; she' s not answering. Are you guys okay?"

"I don't know. I guess we're about to find out." Castle swallowed hard.

"What? What's going on? Look, I think you're in danger. We found the body of one of Montgomery's friends."

The man had almost reached them.

"Who?" Castle didn't hear Ryan's answer – he was focused on the man in front of him.

The man held out his phone ahead of him. With a picture on it. A dead guy.

Castle gasped, "Smith."

Beckett was ready for the attack, but it didn't come. The man stopped ten feet away when Castle recognized the man in the picture.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Your backup. You know this man?"

Beckett didn't respond.

"Same DNA on his body as from your last case. Cole Maddox got to him."

Ryan could hear through Castle's phone. "Castle!" he shouted, "Who are you talking to? How does he have that information?_ I_ just got that information!"

Reese continued, as though he couldn't hear Ryan's questions. "I knew Maddox. You're suspended, so you don't have the support of your badge. And there are a limited number of cops you can trust with this case. "

"How do you know about this case?" Beckett finally asked. She didn't correct him that she wasn't suspended, that she'd resigned; she wasn't going to give him anything without knowing who he was.

"I know a lot. But I'm here to help." Reese, as always, dodged the question. Beckett clearly didn't believe him. "If I were here to kill you, Detective, you wouldn't still be standing here talking to me, with Detective Ryan on the open line with Mr. Castle. I _am_ here to help."

"_Who the hell is that?"_ Ryan's voice shouted from Castle's phone.

Castle muttered, "I don't know who he is, but Smith was our insurance policy. _This was supposed to be over_."

Xxxx

"Let's walk," Reese said.

Beckett saw the gun behind his suit jacket. She clenched her jaw and took a step.

"You can call me John. Don't forget your groceries."

Castle was a little dumbstruck and grabbed the bag. He didn't follow.

Beckett stayed at Castle's side, so Reese smiled, attempting to put them at ease. It didn't work. He weighed his options and gave them far more information than he normally gives those under his protection.

"Look, you two. I'm familiar with your case. I know there are dirty cops involved. I know you've got a target on your back. And I know how Cole Maddox operates. Or, at least, how he worked years ago. I also know that, with him after you, you're running out of time, fast. I have two detectives who can be trusted trying to find out more. So you can let me protect you. Or you can let him kill you."

Castle's jaw worked in frustration. "Why should we believe you? He had the chance to kill her a week ago, but didn't. We are not investigating. We have no information that he would want. What motive does he have?"

* * *

_Please review! They're addictive like making up all these doofy addictions just to make y'all smile._


	4. Chapter 4

_If you're unfamiliar with the show _Person of Interest_, the premise is that a man named Finch has developed a computer program that analyzes New York City security video feeds and cell phone calls to identify crimes during their planning stage. The program identifies a threat and produces the social security number of the person involved. Two men, Finch and John Reese, a former CIA hit man, go about stopping the crimes before they happen. They have two cops who help them – Carter who helps because she wants to do what's right, and Fusco who helps because he owes Reese. Fusco refers to the network of dirty cops as 'HR.' _

* * *

Reese swept the area, scanning all the surrounding faces, and Beckett and Castle both instinctively did the same.

"He didn't kill you because you weren't the target. Smith was his target. Do you want to keep standing out here where he can shoot you? He's quite the marksman, as you know."

Reese's calm was unnerving.

Beckett immediately stepped back into the alley while her eyes shot up to the surrounding windows. Castle placed his body in front of hers without even thinking about it.

"Can we go somewhere safer? I'll explain," Reese implored.

Beckett didn't trust this guy any further than she could throw him, but she didn't see any other choice. If he was telling the truth – which he seemed to be – then he might be their only way of getting out of this alive.

"Walk," she commanded.

Castle took her hand, lacing their fingers as though the connection itself would protect her.

"_Castle? What the hell is going on? Talk to me, man!"_ Ryan's voice came through his phone, startling him. He forgot Ryan was still on the line.

"Could you hear him?" Castle spoke into the phone again.

"_Yeah. What do I do? Esposito's not talking to me, but if I text him, he'll go. And I can try to get Gates to send a protection detail."_

"Do it. Espo & a cruiser. Make sure they're solid."

Reese started walking, and they followed. He watched the crowd and the windows above carefully but still managed to look like a sight-seer instead of someone who is paranoid. Paranoia keeps people alive when they're being hunted.

Castle and Beckett tried their best to not look hunted and to keep scanning faces as well.

As they stepped into her building, Castle could hear Kate breathing too fast. Terror was on her face, but she kept walking. So he did, too. Reese cleared the stairwell then the hall, then her apartment, before she entered any of them.

She pulled her gun from the drawer as soon as she walked in while Castle shut the blinds. Reese leaned against a bookcase. He noticed the huge painting of the woman running through an air raid and wondered if Beckett chose it because that's how she feels.

"Nice place." As if they wanted to chit-chat.

"Talk." It was Castle growling the command this time. "Why is she a target now when he could have easily killed her a week ago?"

He tried to ignore the squeeze around his heart when he spoke those words. Kate was still acting alarmed, but at least she wasn't having a panic attack.

Reese nodded. No small talk. "Maddox is a professional. If he was hired to find Smith and kill him, he wouldn't complicate things by killing you."

"_He threw me off a roof_!"

"If he intended to kill you, there would have been no way for you to have made it. He didn't track you down, you hunted for him. He could have killed you and Esposito in his hotel room. He ran instead. He could have shot you on the roof. He fought you instead. He could have killed you in the fight. He flung you instead. He could have kicked you off the ledge. He walked away instead. See, to him, you falling because you lost your grip and couldn't climb back up wouldn't have been his fault; it would have been yours."

"_Hers_?" Castle hissed. "_Her fault_? _Listen, you bastard_, I don't know who you think you are, but-"

Kate laid her hand on his arm, quieting him with a look. "He's right. It would have been my fault. You told me so the day before. You knew I would go after him and be reckless and get myself killed."

She seemed amazingly calm. "I'm sorry, Castle," she whispered. She worried her lip between her teeth, knowing he had forgiven her; but she hadn't yet forgiven herself. "I should have listened to you."

He didn't have an answer for that. He just nodded and focused again on the stranger in the room.

Reese continued as though he hadn't been interrupted. "Smith is dead. His contract job is done. He's been paid. But my intel says he's coming after you now. Which probably means you pissed him off, so he simply _wants_ to kill you."

"He _wants_ to _kill _me," Kate murmured, looking at the floor.

"He's probably never gotten that close to getting caught before." Reese shrugged. It was the best reason he had to offer.

Beckett sat on the arm of the couch, gun still in her hand, and silently wished she'd done it all so differently.

Xxxx

A loud banging knock at the door startled them; Reese pulled his weapon; all three jumped and hustled to get their backs against walls, Reese and Beckett both held their guns at the ready, trained on the door.

Another series of bangs rattled the pictures on her wall.

Xxxx

"Beckett! You in there?" Esposito screamed.

He didn't answer the phone when Ryan called, but the text seconds later that said, "_becketts place 911 now," _had him grabbing his gun and jumping in his car. He at least had the courtesy to text back, "_on it."_

He raced over to her apartment, hoping to not be too late, to not find her in a pool of blood. Damn that woman.

He was about to kick in the door when he heard a quiet, "It's Espo. Thank God," and the locks clicked open.

"Kate? You okay?" He glanced at her, instantly registering her lack of bulletholes, and immediately stuck his head in to survey the apartment. Castle. And some serious looking guy in a really nice suit.

"Yeah. We're fine. Ryan sent you?" She opened the door enough to let him in, then bolted it behind him.

He nodded curtly. He didn't holster his weapon since she and the suit were holding theirs. He jerked his head toward the guy in the suit, silently questioning.

"He claims to know Maddox, and that Maddox is coming after me."

He eyed the stranger suspiciously. "So what do we do?"

"First step: I call my partner." He pressed the button to connect with Finch.

Xxxx

Ryan set up a cruiser to be parked outside Beckett's place, but it didn't make him feel any better. He kept wringing his hands, thinking about "The Discourager," Castle's cop character in _Heat Rises _that was supposed to be keeping Nikki safe, but ended up being the one who tried to kill her.

He sagged in his chair and sighed and decided to text Javier to make sure he had Kate & Rick's backs. As if that had done a lot of good a week ago.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! I'm addicted to reviews like Lindsey Lohan's addicted to everything else._

_Next chapter: more Caskett & more of the other characters._


	5. Chapter 5

_If you're unfamiliar with the show _Person of Interest_, the premise is that a man named Harold Finch has developed a computer program that analyzes New York City security video feeds and cell phone calls to identify crimes during their planning stage. The program identifies a threat and produces the social security number of the person involved. Two men, Finch and John Reese, a former CIA hit man, go about stopping the crimes before they happen. They have two cops who help them – Carter who helps because she wants to do what's right, and Fusco who helps because he owes Reese. Fusco refers to the network of dirty cops as 'HR.'_

* * *

Chapter 5

Esposito looked at the text and grunted. He replied with a curt, "_they're safe. getting info." _He figured Beckett or Castle could call Ryan later with details.

This Reese guy had a conversation with his partner that they could glean nothing from.

Kate sat her gun on the end table, then canted toward Castle. He shifted so he could wrap his arms around her. "We'll be fine. I'll keep you safe."

She rested her head on his shoulder and focused on bringing her heartbeat to a regular rhythm. Her hands slid around him and up to his shoulder blades. She steadied herself in his embrace.

Espo quirked an eyebrow up at Castle, asking without words what that hug meant. Castle gave him a look of affirmation – it was what Espo thought it was. Espo gave another look _– I need_ _details._ Castle almost smiled and settled his attention back to the woman being both strong and vulnerable in his arms.

Esposito saw that the guy in the suit (whose name he hadn't heard yet) had holstered his weapon while on the phone, so he did the same. He waited. He considered texting Ryan about the cozy hug in front of him, but he still hadn't forgiven him enough to really want to share. He texted Lanie instead.

Xxxx

"Reese," Finch drew out the name, "I suggest you find a safe place to stash your love birds that the cops don't know about. I'm seeing red flags all over this case."

"Like what?"

"Like all the files are missing. I'll try and find out if that's why Smith was killed."

"Are either of our mutual friends on that?"

"I will contact Detective Ryan shortly. Perhaps I'll set up a meet-and-greet with Detective Carter so they can get all their information compiled."

"Good. Any sign of Maddox?" Reese kept it to the point.

"No. None yet. He's quite excellent at staying hidden."

"I know." Reese hung up without a goodbye – none was expected – and decided to just ask Beckett. "What do the missing files from your mother's case have to do with Smith?"

Kate pulled back from Rick's chest and looked at him to answer.

Castle fidgeted. "Uh, the missing files – I'm guessing there are more cases than Johanna Beckett's – were incriminating to whomever masterminded multiple assassinations. Smith had the files, promising that they'd stay hidden if they left Beckett alone, provided she stopped investigating."

Reese narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, silently commanding Castle to keep going. But he didn't.

"Wait." Esposito glared at Castle. "How do you know that?"

"Smith told me to stop her, or they'd kill her. I thought we could figure it out later, when we could handle it. Safely."

Espo stood, his top lip in a snarl, "He almost _killed us_, and you _had a lead_?"

"Javi, don't," Kate implored.

"No, don't tell me 'don't.' _What the hell, Castle?_ You could have _told us_. We would have had your back. Instead…" He stopped himself, but the implication was clear: Castle didn't have their backs. He had kept the team in the dark, betraying all three of his partners. Esposito muttered, "_This just gets better and better."_

Castle was more than a little sick of it. "Hey, you know what? You didn't have her back either! Kevin saved her, not you! _I did my damn job._ So don't give me that crap. I was protecting her like they asked me to! _I failed once, but I won't again_!"

The two were in each other's faces, brothers nearing blows, when Kate's small voice interrupted. "They, who?"

Castle flinched. He stepped back. But all three faces were looking at him, waiting for his answer.

He deflated. On a sigh, he replied, "Your dad… and Captain Montgomery. They put it on me to make you stop, to get you to back off. Smith was just next in line. They all thought you'd listen to me."

Kate sagged into her couch cushions. If she had been willing to listen to anyone, it would have been him. Because even before she was shot a year ago, she loved him; her dad and her captain could see it. Damn, she should have listened.

"Hate to break the moment," Reese interrupted, "but you need to get to a secure location. Do you have a place in mind?"

Kate nodded. "My dad's cabin will work. It's fairly secluded."

"No, nowhere connected to your name. He'll find that too easily. Finch," his eyes fixed somewhere in space, "do you have a place they can go?"

"Yes, Mr. Reese, I believe I do. The address is… on your phone... now. And Detectives Fusco and Carter should be there soon with the information that they found."

Reese nodded then looked back to Beckett. "Go pack a bag."

She swallowed, sighed, and obeyed.

The knock on her door startled her as she walked by. The female voice on the other side, though, stopped them from drawing their weapons again.

"Kate Beckett, open up!"

Lanie was grinning when Kate opened the door. "Girl, Javi texted me that you and Cas-" oh_, they look tense, and who is that guy in the suit?_

Lanie whirled around when a voice spoke in the hall behind her, "Well, well, looks like a party." _What was Fusco doing here? He doesn't work at Kate's precinct. Oh, and, oh, he's partnered with Carter… Javi's ex. Oh, no. _"What is going on here?"

Esposito looked at the two attractive, not-terribly-different-looking women sizing each other up at the door. Great. Just what this party needs. More tension.

* * *

_Please review! I'm addicted to reviews like I'm addicted to Little Caesar's three meat pizza. Mmm, cheesy, melty, meaty, goodness for only $8._


End file.
